


Bad Sushi.

by iatethepotato



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emetophobia, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethepotato/pseuds/iatethepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, actions DO, IN FACT, have consequences, and Nora finds out the hard way. Rated T for excessive swearing and mentions of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Sushi.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was binge-reading on TvTropes the other night, and came across the morning-sickness trope. After going through this trope's definition and examples, I was inspired to write a fic based on this obscure trope.
> 
> Anyways, this is what happens when smut writers don't take ovulation cycles into account when writing their smut. Enjoy.

 

The words, “shit” and “fuck” were running on repeat through the ginger’s mind as she struggled to run to the bathroom, barely making to the toilet before last night’s sushi rolls made their way back up through Nora’s system. “Dammit,” She whispered to herself, still hunched over the toilet. Another wave of nausea hit her and she vomited twice more before it stopped. Dizzily standing up, Nora flushed the toilet and walked to the sink to brush her teeth.

“Nora? Are you okay in there?” Nora’s teammate, Pyrrha, asked whilst standing in the doorway. Nora quickly finished rinsing out her mouth and turned to face the redhead.

“Yeah,” she replied with a smile, “it was probably just food poisoning. I should’ve known not to trust that sushi.”

“If you say so,” Pyrrha said, “I’m going back to bed though, we’ve only got another hour or so of sleep before we need to get to class. Goodnight, Nora.”

“Goodnight, Pyrrha.”

After Nora was sure that she wasn’t going to throw up again, the hammer-wielder crawled back into bed, in an attempt to get a little bit more sleep.

* * *

 

Nora’s nausea returned that evening, when she was, yet again, unable to hold down her dinner.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Nora? This is the second time you’ve thrown up today. Do you think you might be coming down with something?” Pyrrha inquired, concern showing on her face while she watched the poor huntress throw up her food.

“I must be,” Nora replied after lifting her head from the toilet bowl, “There’s no other possible explanation except-” The Ginger girl paused as a look of realization reached her face and she vomited once more.

“Nora?”  It took a second before Pyrrha came to the same conclusion. “Oh, no.”

Nora uttered in desperation, “Oh, Shit.”

* * *

 

“Pyrrha Pyrrha help me what am I going to do? I can’t tell Ren and I can’t go to a teacher I’m too young for this I’m still a student i can’t have a baby oh Pyrrha what should I do???" Nora kept pacing around the JNPR dorm while Pyrrha sat on her bed in silence. “Should I go to a nurse and get a formal test? I mean, I could just be sick, my period isn’t due until the end of the week so I could still be fine, right? Ren and I haven’t even had sex in like over month so there’s no way right? Right?” The turquoise-eyed girl collapsed on the floor and began crying. “We were so careful…”

“Oh hon,” Pyrrha got up and leaned down to comfort the, now sobbing, teenager, “Tell you what- Tomorrow morning we’ll go to town and get a pregnancy test done at the VFSC, does that sound okay? Don’t worry, no matter what happens, you’ll have me, Jaune, Ren, and all of team RWBY here to support you.” The taller girl wrapped her arms around Nora in a hug.

“Th-thanks P-Pyrrha.” Nora replied between sobs. There was a knock on the door and Jaune shouted,

“Pyrrha, Nora! We share this room too y’know, and it’s getting late, will you let us in please?”

“Sorry, boys! I needed a private talk with Nora. You can come in, now!” Pyrrha called back. Nora stood up slowly and wiped the tears off of her face before going into the bathroom to change.

Once she changed into her pajamas and cleaned herself up, Nora re-entered the main room of the dorm, where she was greeted by a very concerned Ren.

“Nora, is everything okay?” The taller boy asked, pulling the ginger girl into a soft hug. Nora was unable to verbally answer her boyfriend’s question, and pushed away as she shook her head. Pyrrha gave a sympathetic look towards the two.

“Should I tell him?” Pyrrha asked. Nora looked at Pyrrha and simply nodded, before walking over and crashing face-down onto her bed.

“Tell me what?” Ren interjected. Pyrrha took deep breath.

“Nora may be pregnant.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> This is currently on indefinite hiatus.


End file.
